


Backstage

by mangacrack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Founding Konoha, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would she envelope with Tobirama, given the chance?<br/>Mito knows the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for naruto-meme on livejournal. Prompt: Tobirama, Mito - guilt

It is rather obvious, for anyone who has eyes to see. But most people in Konoha don't look.  
They don't want to. They insist on seeing, what they want to see. 

Which is their Hokage married to a sealmaster of Uzushiogakure.  
Their beloved leader, who is cable of loving a monster. 

Mito knows better. Hashirama doesn't love her and he is married to his dream, not to her. 

_(Doesn't make him a widower now that Madara is dead?)_

Their bond is just a symbolic covenant and Mito performs the role given to her. She smiles in public, supports her Lord, invites important people for tea (not the Uchiha, never the Uchiha) ... and cheats on her husband. It fits the image so perfectly, Mito wonders if sleeping with her brother-in-law is truly her doing. Of course, she clings to him when he fucks her in a dark hallway and moans his name, when he presses her against the wall, but is it love? 

Would she envelope with Tobirama, given the chance? 

Mito knows the answer. 

Tobirama doesn't want her. He just desires everything, what his brother has and seeks to sully it with his touch.  
And Tobirama wouldn't be a good husband. Perhaps not even a good father. 

Yet it would ease her guilt, if Hashirama wouldn't act so goddamn oblivious to what is happening in his house.


End file.
